reznikfandomcom-20200215-history
Alterac Valley
Fakta Alterac Valley je v souborech uváděn jako "PVPZone01", jeho [http://reznik.wikia.com/wiki/Map_ID MapID] je 30, přišel s patchem 1.5.0 a mnoho jeho alpha a beta verzí se také podařilo vydataminovat (další alpha verze battlegroundů co jsem našel jsou u [http://reznik.wikia.com/wiki/Arathi_Basin Arathi Basin], [http://reznik.wikia.com/wiki/Eye_of_the_Storm Eye of the Storm], [http://reznik.wikia.com/wiki/Strand_of_the_Ancients Strand of the Ancients] či [http://reznik.wikia.com/wiki/Silvershard_Mines Silvershard Mines] a nebo [http://reznik.wikia.com/wiki/Twin_Peaks Twin Peaks]). První Alterac Valley sice existoval na mapě 30, ale zároveň i v [http://reznik.wikia.com/wiki/Kalidar Kalidaru] se dvěma dalšímy koncepty battlegroundů. Společně s [http://reznik.wikia.com/wiki/Plains_of_Snow Plains of Snow] a právě Kalidarem tvořili první battlegroundy vůbec. Jako všechny staré Battlegroundy má i Alterac Valley vstupy v herním světe (dříve se přihlašovalo do battlegroundů pouze přes ně), zde jsou oba v Alterac Mountains. První Alterac Valley se objevil na WoW Beta [http://reznik.wikia.com/wiki/0.7.0.3694_WoW_Beta_Klient_2004 0.7.0.3694] a sice jak bylo už řečeno jako test na mapě Kalidaru a zároveň na již připravené mapě 30, kde byl nakopírovaný prakticky stejný kus jako byl v Kalidaru. Předtím na mapě 30 byl nakopírovaný kus Deadwind Pass, Zul'Gurub a The Blasted Lands (viz. galerie). Nejsem si jistý důvodem, proč tomu tak bylo, snad že vývojáři měli v plánu udělat texture spwapp (nebylo by to poprve) a změnit tyto místa na zasněžené, protože terén už byl podle nich ideální pro stavbu battlegroundu. Od nápadu se asi upustilo a prostě do středu této mapy byl nakopírovaný ten Alterac Valley z Kalidaru. Teprve od beta verze [http://reznik.wikia.com/wiki/WoW_Beta_Klient_2004 0.9.1] už existuje větší verze Alterac Valley, ale stále jen matně připomíná dnešní, toto je moje nejoblíbenější verze. Horďácká báze je úplně jiná než dnes a za ní jsou velké ledové a sněžné pláně. Alliance má zase nějaký typ hangáru. WoW Beta [http://reznik.wikia.com/wiki/0.10.0.3892_WoW_Beta_Client_Sep_16,_2004 0.10.0.3892] přináší první víceméně dnešní uspořádání tohoto battlegroundu, beta [http://reznik.wikia.com/wiki/0.12.0.3988_WoW_Beta_Client_Oct_10,_2004 0.12.0.3988] pak přinese ještě pár úprav. První vydané WoW na live obsahuje Alterac Valley prakticky totožné s tím co bylo vydáno v patchi 1.5.0, ale Horda startuje o něco blíže ke středu mapy. Blizzard pak posunul celou jeskyni na dnešní místo, protože Horda se k [http://www.wowhead.com/npc=11949/captain-balinda-stonehearth Balindě] dostala moc rychle. Další změny až do 1.5.0 patche byly minimální, nicméně dodnes můžeme vidět malé zbytky The Blasted Lands a Deadwind Passu na stranách "nepřístupné" (viz. video) části Alterac Valley. Zajímavou verzi tohoto battlegroundu jsem nalezl na [http://reznik.wikia.com/wiki/Development_Land Development] mapě (viz. galerie). Po vydání Alterac Valley na patchi 1.5.0 obsahoval mnoho NPC bossů (jež byli později vyřazeni z herního mechanismu AV) a navíc dvě místa kolem středu mapy Winterax Hold a na druhé straně tábor Wildpaw Gnollů (existují tam dodones, jen nejsou přístupná). Za celou dobu pak proběhlo mnoho změn kolem bodování, questů a všech možných NPC v tomto battlegroundu, ale další významná změna terénu přišla až v 5.4.7 před dřevěnou ohradou kolem Frostwolf Keep aby se nedala přeskočit z kopečku co byl před ní - kopeček byl zarovnán a pár dalších ohrad bylo posunuto uvnitř Frostwolf Keep. Během The Burning Crusade bylo Alterac Valley obehnáno neviditelnou zdí jako ostatní battlegroundy a tato zeď zůstala dodnes. Tento battleground jsem trochu upravil pro trollení na free serverech v [http://reznik.wikia.com/wiki/M%C5%AFj_Battleground_Patch mém battleground Patchi]. Galerie 800px-Alterac_Valley_loading_screen.jpg|Alterac Valley Loading Screen 800px-WorldMap-AlteracValley.jpg|Alterac Valley Mapa PVPZone01 .0.9.0.jpg|Alterac Valley 0.9.1 PVPZone01 0.10.0.png|Alterac Valley 0.10.0 PVPZone01 1.0.0.png|Alterac Valley 1.0.0 PVPZone01 2.0.0.png|Alterac Valley 2.0.0 PVPZone01 2.4.3.png|Alterac Valley 2.4.3 PVPZone01 3.0.0.png|Alterac Valley 3.0.0 PVPZone01 5.4.7.png|Alterac Valley 5.4.7 developmenbt.jpg|Verze Alterac Valley nacházející se na Development mapě 4qikjn.jpg|Jeden ze starých Bossů lokholar-on-bridge.jpg|Jeden ze starých Bossů WoWScrnShot_051115_195056.jpg|Cesta do Winterax Hold WoWScrnShot_051115_195117.jpg|Cesta do Gnollského tábora av01.jpg|Změny v 5.4.7 av02.jpg|Změny v 5.4.7 WoWScrnShot_051115_172003.jpg|První verze PVPZone01 Patch 0.5.3 WoWScrnShot_051115_172125.jpg|Alterac Valley Koncept v Kalidaru Patch 0.7.0 WoWScrnShot_051115_172150.jpg|Alterac Valley Koncept v Kalidaru Patch 0.7.0 WoWScrnShot_051115_174120.jpg|PVPZone01 Patch 0.7.0 - 0.8.0+ WoWScrnShot_051115_173611.jpg|PVPZone01 Patch 0.9.1 WoWScrnShot_051115_172300.jpg|PVPZone01 Patch 1.0.0 WoWScrnShot_051115_172546.jpg|PVPZone01 Patch 1.0.0 WoWScrnShot_042014_142459.jpg|Zajímavá verze 0.9.1 WoWScrnShot_042014_142514.jpg|Zajímavá verze 0.9.1 WoWScrnShot_042014_142523.jpg|Zajímavá verze 0.9.1 WoWScrnShot_042014_142531.jpg|Zajímavá verze 0.9.1 WoWScrnShot_042014_142538.jpg|Zajímavá verze 0.9.1 WoWScrnShot_042014_142548.jpg|Zajímavá verze 0.9.1 WoWScrnShot_042014_142602.jpg|Zajímavá verze 0.9.1 WoWScrnShot_042014_142611.jpg|Zajímavá verze 0.9.1 WoWScrnShot_042014_142618.jpg|Zajímavá verze 0.9.1 WoWScrnShot_042014_142627.jpg|Zajímavá verze 0.9.1 WoWScrnShot_042014_142636.jpg|Zajímavá verze 0.9.1 WoWScrnShot_042014_142646.jpg|Zajímavá verze 0.9.1 WoWScrnShot_042014_142701.jpg|Zajímavá verze 0.9.1 WoWScrnShot_042014_142708.jpg|Zajímavá verze 0.9.1 WoWScrnShot_042014_142728.jpg|Zajímavá verze 0.9.1 WoWScrnShot_042014_142755.jpg|Zajímavá verze 0.9.1 WoWScrnShot_042014_142810.jpg|Zajímavá verze 0.9.1 Video